Shooting Star
by SammiPupTan
Summary: What happens when Sinjin remakes another version of Queries for couples after Beck and Jade break up and they both realise that they have been with the wrong person the whole time? First Fanfiction Ever! Don't judge! Bori, Jandrè and Cabbie
1. When you wish

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever and I couldn't get this idea out of my mind so I had to write it down. I have always supported Bori and if you are just here to say "Bori sucks!" or "I hate Bori" or anything that is negative to Bori, then just click out of this story, just click out. As I was saying, I think Beck and Tori are a perfect match and so are they in real life! I also support Vavan(Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia- the actors of Tori and Beck) and I wish they would just get together!And I was really upset about Tori Goes Platinum. :( :'( Anyway, this is just after The Worst Couple and my version of the continuation. Enough of me blabbing, let's get on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Victorious, Dan does, I wish I did! And if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfics! I only own the plot and O/C(maybe)**_

_(Tori's POV)_

When I saw Beck and Jade break-up, most of my body was sad that a relationship that lasted this long had ended. But a little part of me was happy, I know it's not right to feel happy that two people who love each other end their love but I couldn't help it. No, it's not because Jade and I are enemies, or should you say 'frienemies', but it's actually Beck, who I think is 'The One' for me. Ever since I spilled coffee on him and gazed into those heavenly brown eyes, I just fell in love with him instantly. Don't get me wrong, I'm not like those girls that fangirl over him but those girls who watch him from afar while he swallows a gothic girl's face who by the way, hates me. Now that he was single I had to find a way to get him to consider being with me, and the only person I told, was none other than my best friend, Andre and for some reason, don't ask me why, my sister, Trina. I needed this from a boy and Trina perspective. As I got up from my bed to look out my window and at the full moon because I couldn't sleep, I saw a shooting star and wished for me to have a chance with Beck. I went to bed wishing for it to happen and dreamt about him and me on my favourite hill, the 'Wish Hill', and him and me watching the sunset together and snuggling on the picnic blanket.

_(Beck's POV)_

I was still hung up on the break-up between me and Jade but I needed to end it anyway. Our relationship was going nowhere and she was really becoming over-protective like I might go away any second. I know she keeps saying she trusts me but not the girls that are surrounding me but recently I feel like she doesn't trust me as well. Everywhere I go I can feel the gothic girl with blue streaks eyes glaring at me and watching me like a hawk which burns right through my olive-toned skin and piercing into my soul searching any unwanted things for example, Tori's face, Tori's smell, Tori's...well...everything. I can't get her out of my head ever since she spilled coffee on me and gazed into my eyes with those beautiful, angelic dark brown eyes that melt me from the inside out and those glorious cheekbones that was making me die inside for having a too beautiful face. She's the whole package-she's beautiful, she's talented, she's fun to be with, she has a great personality and I could just go on forever. I was tossing and turning in my bed thinking of Tori, DUH! When I felt like I needed to breathe in some fresh air. I got out of my bed, opened the door and stepped out of my RV. I was looking at the full moon in the bright night sky and suddenly saw a shooting star. I made a wish that I could go out with Tori and kiss those tender, sweet lips at least one more time. I know you don't think I wish upon shooting stars but I got to take all the chances I get. I stumbled back to my bed, flopping head first into my pillow, sleeping peacefully and dreaming about me and Tori were getting married and we were at the alter saying our vows, putting the rings on each other's finger, the wedding kiss and carrying her into the 'Just Married' car and riding off into the sunset.

_(Jade's POV)_

I still can't believe that Beck didn't come to the door and choose me. When I heard screaming and Beck shouting 'GET OFF!' I knew Trina had something to do with this. I immediately stopped counting and started when the noise dropped down. When I reached 10, I was hoping he would burst the door open, wrap me in his arms and kiss me passionately, but as always, I got my hopes up that when they were crushed, I felt like I was falling in a bottomless pit of crushed hopes and dreams. I always thought I would end up being with Beck but no...I have to see him going out with some other girl who is half as fantastic as me but if I see him with that goodie two shoes, Tori Vega, I will have to put my foot down and interfere with their relationship. I just can't stand it ever since they made googly eyes at each other while she rubbed coffee off him but I think she is just making it worse so she could just rub her arm against him and gaze into those gorgeous, deep brown eyes. I just hope I can get over Beck and find someone else soon...

_(Cat's POV)_

It's so sad that Beck and Jade broke up, I thought that they were gonna stay together forever. :( The look on his face when he decided not to open the door and go to her. One time my brother opened my closet, hid inside it and stayed there for 2 days, then when I wanted to find nice clothes,I opened my closet and then I saw him. I walked over to pick up the cards and started counting "1,2,4,5,6..." I keep forgetting 3! Arg!

**A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 1! Is that too short or should I keep it at this length? This is my first fanfic so please tell me in the reviews if I am doing anything wrong cause I'm new here! I will be uploading Chapter 2 soon! Depends on how much homework I have.**


	2. Wonderous things

**A/N: Okay so this is the 2nd Chapter and the chapters might go longer and longer as I go on. There are gonna be hints of Cabbie and Jandre and a lot of hints on Bori.**

**I can't blab as much now so get on with the show! Or story or whatever you want to call it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?**_

_In School_

_(Tori's POV)_

I walked through the double doors into my fascinating school known as 'Hollywood Arts' where everything is so 'Hollywood'. I saw Beck getting surrounded by girls who don't even go to this school, can't they let that poor man be single at least one day? I shuffled to my locker as Lane shooed the girls out the door and Beck running his hand through his hair. He looked irresistible whenever he did that, I heard the girls from before sighing in a flirtatious way. I rolled my eyes at them and tried not to sigh the same way. I pressed my lips shut to stop myself from doing anything suspicious. When I saw him coming my way, I quickly turned my whole body towards my locker and tried to see how far I could get in there but my competition was interrupted when I a sexy voice call my name. "Hey Toray!", I spun around and faced him, "Hey Beck", "So what cha doin' Friday night?", "Nothing much, I've finished all my homework and projects so I guess I free!", "Why don't you come by my place? Say around 6?", "Okay!" Did he just ask me out? I think he did but I tried to act casual with him but it didn't seem to be working, my body was feeling like it wanted to explode from excitement and joy. All I could see was fireworks and love hearts, before you know it, I blacked out and taken to the nurse. When I woke up, everything was blurry and then my vision started to get clearer. All I could see was Beck's face a few inches away from mine. I jumped and my head jerked up, accidentally placing my lips onto his. But the most craziest thing happened, he started kissing back! It was gentle but passionate but then it was getting out of control, we would have continued but then we heard someone clearing their throat so I jolted back down onto the bed and saw the nurse coming towards me. "Sorry for interrupting your make-out session. But I need to see Tori alone for a minute.", Beck turned back to me, "Well I guess I have to go now, see you at class!". He then kissed my forehead and left the room. I stared at him even when he left the room. I snapped out of trance as I heard a familiar voice yelling at me. "What were you doing?!" That familiar voice turned out to none other than Trina who tried stopping me from dating him because she thinks she has a chance with Beck. Why did I have to tell her my problems? I have problems with her problems. "What? And where are you?" Trina popped her head out of the door and walked towards me in her extraordinary high heels. "Thanks Brenda" "Anything for you Trina"replied Brenda. Brenda left the room and Trina started yelling at me again. "Why were you kissing my boyfriend?" Trina asked angrily with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping. "Trina, he's not your boyfriend and he started it" I lied,well...half-lied. "Don't lie I saw you get your lips onto his and he so is my boyfriend!", "Is not!", "Is too!", "Not!", "Too!", "Too!", "Not! Darn!", "Ha!" "Anyway, why were you kissing him? Your ruining my chances of getting with him!" Trina whined. "I didn't mean to. When I gained conciousness I saw his face inches away from mine and I jumped." "What a lame excuse" Trina said, folding her arms, turning around and her hair flicking my face. "It really did hap-, wait, why am I trying to convince you? I don't care if you judge me!" Trina then bend down to where my head was in a mocking manner "Really?", "Yes!", "Really?", "Yes", "Rea-", "I don't have time for this, I have to get to class" I interrupted, running out of the door and going to class. I heard Trina shouting as I left "Really?" As I was walking back to class I saw someone who fluffy hair and olive-toned hair walk right into a wall.

_(Beck's POV)_

YES! I kissed Tori, well...technically she kissed _me_, but still, we kissed didn't we? I guess wishing upon a shooting star really helps, that or she likes me. Wow, she _might_ like me, I suppose I have been thinking too much about _my_ feelings I haven't been thinking about _her_ feelings. Does she like me? Does she think we are _just friends_? My head was flooded with questions but was soon interrupted by me walking into a wall head first. I fell down hard on the floor, hissing and rubbing the end of my palm at my forehead. I stopped rubbing when I saw a very familiar face but I could not figure who that was because my vision was blurry until I heard the person's voice "Oh my God, are you okay? Beck?" It was Tori. I was smiling like an idiot and as soon as my vision cleared, I saw her with a questionable look on her face with her head bobbed to the right. She then waved her hand in front of my face trying to get me back to the real world. "Beck? You there? Hello? Beck to Earth, Beck to Earth, do you copy?" She then took me by the shoulders and shook me "BECK!" I snapped out of my daydream and quickly pulled a straight face and tried to act cool. "Hey Tori" I said standing up and grabbing my backpack. "Beck are you alright? I saw you just walk right into that wall." She said as she was pointing to the wall behind me "What was making you think so much that you had to walk into a wall?" I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to so badly tell her that I was thinking about us but for some reason I said "The end of semester exams" "Oh" She replied with a hint of disappointment. "Well then, I'd better get off to class" She started walking away when I said "Why don't I walk you there?", "Sure, I would love that" she gladly replied, waiting for me to catch up. "So...we still on for tonight?" "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I smiled when she said the last sentence. And we started talking about _us._

_(Jade's POV)_

I was in Sikowitz's class and watching him drink from his coconut and talking about who knows what. I was too distracted by my own problems which was interrupted when I heard the door click open and out came Tori and Beck, side by side. I let out a tiny, angry sigh and rolled my eyes. Then I saw one of the most disgusting things that made me pop my eyes out and fill with furry. _They kissed. _Right in front of my bloody, popping eyes. I was about to jump from my sit and tear them apart. But I felt someone take hold of my hand and seized it. That feeling somehow soothed me and I just shot them my death glare. Sikowitz noticed them and yelled "Ah! Toro and Beck Jr. Nice to see you could join us! Stop putting your fleshy muscular organs down each others gullet and take a seat." "Sure Sikowit-, did you just call me Toro?", "Yeah and did you just call me Beck Jr.?" "Aren't those your names?" Tori tried justifying "No my name i-" "As I was saying..." Sikowitz interrupted. I looked back at the person who held my hand and saw that it was Andre. I looked at him in a thankful way and the first time I have ever thanked anyone since me and Beck broke up. After class, I went up to Andre and asked him why he did that and all he said was "Tori and Beck are my best friends, I don't want you shredding them into pieces." "Oh, oh okay" There was a bit of disappointment in my voice but I tried very hard to hide it. "Hey, you free tonight?", "Yeah, why?" I asked, puzzled. "Oh, I just have nothing to do tonight and I don't want to listen to my grandma yelling at me all the time. Come on, meet me at the movie theatre at 7, is that okay?", "Fine" Then the most craziest thing happened.

_(Andre's POV)_

When I saw Jade get up, I got hold of her hand, never wanting to let go. Just seeing Jade get jealous over my best friend made me want to hold her head in my hands, force her to only see me. I falling for her, hard! Everytime I see her it makes me want to kiss her and hold her in my arms. Everything about her is too perfect. Sure, she is mean but she can be nice and I like an unusual and talented girl. But not just that, her personality, her fashion-sense and I could go on _forever!_ When the bell rang, I just hung back and waited for her, not wanting to be so obvious. She asked my why I held her hand and I simply lied that I didn't want my 2 best friends being tore apart, piece by piece but the real reason was that I was jealous. I felt I needed to talk to her about _us_ and I asked her if she wanted to come out to the movies with me. But after she said yes, I couldn't take it, _I kissed her_. When I wanted to repel she pulled me in and he eyebrow ring got caught in my hair but I didn't care. Hey that rhymes! Why I am sounding like Lil' Red?

_(Cat's POV)_

Robbie looks so cute today! I wish he would get rid of Rex, he makes fun of me. His hair makes me wanna run my hand through it and those pink lips are pulling me to kiss him and make out for a very long time. One time, my brother was wearing my pink lip gloss for a long time and slept with it until he stained his pillow. Teehee! Anyway I saw Tori and Beck kiss at the door and I am so happy that they are together! I've always preferred Beck and Tori than Beck and Jade or Beck and some random girl. Back to Robbie, I was unaware that I was making googly eyes at him but I got kicked out of it when Sikowitz kicked me out of my seat, he really kicked me. When I heard the funny bell I got up from my seat and went up to Robbie. "Hey Robbie, can I talk to you alone without Rex?" Robbie then opened his bag and put Rex in it but as always, Rex kept arguing. "Hey Cat, what's up?", "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me at 8?", "Sure Cat, I would love to. Just let me check my schedule." He took out his PearPad and started looking at his planner. "Well I guess I'm free", "Okie Dokie! Oh! And more thing before I forget", "Wha-" I leaned forward and interrupted him by applying my lips onto his. I closed my eyes but when I opened them, I saw his eyes were as wide as a goldfish. I started to move back when I felt him holding my waist and pulling me in. We were making out for another 5 minutes when Sinjin came in and announced "Hey guys, they're giving free tacos today!" I removed my lips from Robbie's and shouted back "I kind-of in the middle of something, Sinjin!" Then continued for another 10 minutes.

_(Robbie's POV) _

Cat just asked me out. I thought I was suppose to do that! Anyway we were making out for 15 minutes when Tori and Beck came in and asked us to go to the lunch table, they said they had to make an announcement or something at the Asphalt Cafe. We were just about to leave when Cat said "I love you" I hesitated for a moment but I started thinking to myself that Cat is the one I love and I will always love her. "I love you too" We walked hand in hand to the cafe. I wonder what all the fuss is about.

**A/N: So? How was Chapter 2? Should I keep it at this length or should I make it longer? Let me know in the reviews that would help a LOT!**


	3. Late Update!

Sorry but I am going away for the weekend and won't be bringing my laptop! I know you guys have been waiting but I will post the new chapter, chapter 3, at most, next Friday. Sorry! Nothing I can do but I need to relax. My sister is stressed out from school and I have a lot on my plate from school too so... Until next time, That's all Folks! See ya! Au revoir! Arrivederci! I could go on forever! Anyway, Bye!


	4. Another Late Update!

Sorry but I am going away for the weekend and won't be bringing my laptop! I know you guys have been waiting but I will post the new chapter, chapter 3, at most, next Friday. Sorry! Nothing I can do but I need to relax. My sister is stressed out from school and I have a lot on my plate from school too so... Until next time, That's all Folks! See ya! Au revoir! Arrivederci! I could go on forever! Anyway, Bye!


	5. An Unlucky Incident

**A/N: So this is Chapter 3 and at the end of this chapter there is gonna be a tragedy, well not **_**tragedy**_** but a bad thing that could jeopardise the couples' relationship, **** even though I HATE plot twists but I need to make this longer! I'm trying a third-person point of view with the suggestion from **_**Areyl**__**. Thanks for all the reviews! Really helped! Sorry that this took so long but you know, school, personal, the usual. Now, on with the show! Or story or whatever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Need I say more?**_

As everyone gathered around the balcony at the Asphalt Cafe, Beck and Tori went up the balcony and met with the band. They started singing 'Can't help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley. Tori started and Beck joined in later. When they ended the song, they got into each other's arms and shouted to everyone below them. "Hey Hollywood Arts!" Beck started. "We are happy to say that Tori and I are-" The announcement was interrupted by a fire alarm. Everyone was screaming, tripping over people and running like mad people. Beck, Tori and the band ran down the stairs and to the evacuation area which is the parking lot. Beck saw a teenage girl and the floor yelping in pain. He ran to her and asked "Need help?", "Yeah, I think I twisted my ankle and that would be a really great option right now!" Beck, being a good gentleman, carried her bridal style into the parking lot and set her down on the nearest car hood. "The name's Beck", "Thanks Beck, I'm Eliane." Elaine flung her arms round Beck's neck while Beck tries to awkwardly get out of her grip "It was nice meeting you El-" His sentence was cut off by an unfamiliar pair of lips touching his. He slowly closed his eyes and opened it wide again. He saw Elaine kissing him and at the corner of his eye, he saw a hurt Tori standing shocked and confused, looking at him for a while and ran away crying. He soon pushed Elaine away from him and and tried to dash to the crying Tori but a persistent Elaine clung onto him and asked him in a childish voice "Beck, I heard my teeny weeny foot, would you pleasy weasy help me rub it?", "No Elaine, I have to get Tori", "Tori, Tori, Tori. She's all you ever talk about every time I pass you talking to someone other than Tori 'Oh, have you seen Tori?' or 'Doesn't Tori look cute today?' or something like that. What is she? Your girlfriend?", "Yes, we were about to announce it to the school that we were official but I think the chances of our relationship surviving is not that high after that kiss!", "Well, I won't let that happen. Your mine now!" Jade who thought about Tori wad her enemy but after hearing a commotion coming from Beck's way and saw him arguing a girl she doesn't even know. She was grabbing and tugging at his shirt while he was pulling away, _hard._ "Hey! What are you doing?", "Mind your own business, gank!", Everyone oohed "What did you just call me?" Jade asked, obviously offended. "Gank, what are you gonna do about it? Gank?", "You just made a bad move." Jade making a comeback, looking like she's ready to ounce on her any minute. Andre came to the rescue and whispered sweet nothings in her ear which soothed her but everyone didn't know what Andre was whispering in her ear so they were safe. Jade decided that Tori was now her friend and Elaine was replacing Tori's previous position. "Beck's what's going on?" Andre asked curiously. "Elaine, which is this girl tugging my shirt, pulled my head and forced me to kiss her. Tori saw this and ran away crying. Dude, you gotta help me. I don't think she wants to see me right now. Please?", "Fine. You owe me!", "I know! Could you please just go?" Andre went to the opposite direction Tori was running. "She went the other way!" I shouted. "I know that!" Andre embarrassingly said, running in the _right_ direction this time. "Get off me!" Yelled Beck trying to get out of Elaine's grip. "Let me handle this" Jade then took hold of Elaine's hair and pulled it hard, so hard that part of her hair and scalp fell into her hands. "Thanks Jade", "No problem, I'm okay with you and Tori going out by the way. That was what you were going to announce, right?", "Of course, you know I have had a crush on her ever since she stepped foot in this school", "Beck, I know we've broken up and all, but, you don't have to tell me about those stuff just because we're not dating.", "Noted." Jade took hold of Elaine's ear and said to Beck while Elaine was "ow,ow,ow..." in pain. "What should I do with this, thing?", "You can do whatever you want with her. She's not _my_ girlfriend" Jade smirked and threatened Elaine. "I just know what I'm gonna do to you" Elaine was whimpering and started bawling. "I got to go get Tori. Cross your fingers and hope she forgives me!", "Good Luck!" Jade pulled Elaine to the opposite direction where Beck was going. Beck then realised that there was no fire at all. Who would have pulled the fire alarm?

With Tori

Tori was rushing down with Beck and when she saw him carry an injured girl, she thought "He's so sweet and kind but did she have to be so pretty? No, I can't be jealous, he's just helping her out. I can't be as jealous as Jade, I've waited so long, I can't lose him now. Not just as we got together." She went with him and when they got to the car park, she lost him. She was running everywhere to find Beck, but when she found him, her heart broke and was smashed into a million pieces. She felt as if her whole world has ended and she never got to see the light again. She found Beck and the injured girl _kissing._ She was confused, angry, hurt and a emotions that she could not describe but she knew they were not good ones. She saw Beck closing his eyes like he actually _enjoyed _it. Tori just stood there staring at them. When she finally saw Beck open his eyes and raised it to meet hers, she ran away, not knowing what to do next. She ran and like no tomorrow and ending up crying in the corner of the janitor's closet. After a while, she heard the door opening and half-hoping that it was Beck and half-hoping that it was someone else. To her joy and dismay, it was her best friend, Andre. "Yo gurl, what's happenin'?", "I just saw Beck and this girl kissing but I don't know why it hurts so much...here" She said, pointing to her heart. "Somethin' or _someone _rather, tells me that he was put up to it.", "What or who?", "Beck.", "Please...like he has said or done rather, enough lies already.", "Why don't you give him a chance to explain, huh?", "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you!", "Thanks gurl!". Andre helped Tori get up and when she tried to run out of it, he held her back and never let go until she calmed down. "Yo Beck!". Beck turned around and smiled a relieved smile. "Oh Tori" Beck started to put his arms around Tori but Tori simply just moved back. "Tori?" Beck questioned. "Let me get this clear. I am only going to give you _one_ chance to prove yourself and if I find your explanation alright, I _might _come back to you. But if your explanation is not what I want to hear, we won't even be _friends_! Do you understand?", "Yes Tori". "You have 1 minute. Shoot." Tori demanded. Beck tried reasoning the duration of his explanation "C'mon, Tor, you got to give me more than just 1 min-", "59, 58, 57...". "I was helping this girl who was injured, I picked her up and set her down on the nearest car hood. I introduced myself and she told me her name. When I told her I had to go, she just pulled me close in a strong grip and started kissing me. I tried getting out of it but she was really strong. When I saw you at the corner of my eye, I used all my strength to push her away. I tried going after you but she wouldn't let me. I'm sorry, please don't leave me, I need you. _I love you_. My life would be incomplete without you. You're the petal to my rose, you're my wife in marriage and you're my lyrics to my song." Beck had 15 seconds to spare. "Now do you forgive me?". "I'll think about it..." Tori said mischievously, flinging her arms around Beck's neck and placing her lips onto his. Beck put his arms around her waist and pulled away. "You forgive me?", "Does this answer your question?" Tori asked, placing her lips onto his for the second time.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking a long time to upload this! So, do you like it so far? I might need some ideas to continue the story. I really hope you review this so that I can improve the story. I'm working on the 4th chapter and should be up and running by most next week. Do you like this way of writing or should I go back to POVs?Who do you think pulled the fire alarm?**


	6. The Announcement

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I'd like to thank Areyl for all the suggestions! I love that you guys are supporting me. I am going to keep this at a Third person's point of view even though I'm not a big fan of it, you guys seem to get confused with all the POVs. I am thinking of a new plot for a Bori story but don't worry, it's another story. I'm kind of having a writer's block but I'll pull through. Now, on with the show! Or story...**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any other products and brands mentioned. I only own the O/C._ **

"Gosh, it feels so much better and my soul feels completed with you by my side, Tori." Beck had his arm around Tori and Tori was holding onto the arm that was around her. "Aw" Tori cooed. Jade made a disgusted sound"Ugh", "Come on Jade, you know you were acting like this before when you were dating Beck." Tori gasped and quickly covered her mouth with the other hand. "I'm so sorry I brought that u-", "Never mind. It's in the past. We should just move on. Now let's talk about something else.". Beck was amazed "Wow Jade, didn't know that you are so mature now.", "That's my girl." Andre bragged. Jade give him a kiss to thank him for that compliment."One time, my brother tried to lick my toes and it tickled.", "That's _my _ girl." Robbie bragged. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?", "Nothing, it meant that I love you for that.", "Oh. Teehee.". Cat kissed Robbie because he said he loved her. "GUYS!" The gang turned around to see Sinjin run to them. "What is it now, Sinjin?" asked Beck. Sinjin put up his finger to tell them to give him a minute "Pant, pant, pant...", "Obviously, he's out of shape." remarked Jade. Once Sinjin finally caught breath, he said "I'm making a new game show called Love Quest and it's a remake of Queries for Couples.", "Man, that game show was some bad chizz!" yelled Andre. "Anyway, I was hoping you guys could be the couples on my show.", "No way lose-", Jade was interrupted by Tori "Wait Jade, hear the half-man, half-boy out first. What's this new game show about?", "It's like Queries for Couples with a new twist. You have to answer questions about your partners while doing your partners' favourite things – and it can be anything. Except anything involving killing or injuring someone.", Beck and Tori looked at each and nodded, "We'll do it", Cat and Robbie agreed too. "We'll do it, right baby?" Andre had a pleading look on his face "Fine, I guess I could do it for you.". "Thanks guys!" Sinjin was fleeing away to do something. _Be do be do beeee _"Time to head back to class. Let's go to Sikowitz now. Come on Tori" Beck put his arm out like a gentleman and Tori took it willingly "Why thank you kind sir."

**At Sikowitz's classroom**

Sikowitz entered the classroom through the window as usual. "All right class. I have an announcement.", Cat gasped "What is it?", "I'll tell you tomorrow! Now back to the subject I was going to teach you that I now am I going to say." The whole class was confused "Huh?", "Confusing, right? That's the subject I'm going to teach you. Confuse your audience but let them understand you at the same time."

**A/N: That's all the time I have for now. I am currently working on the next chapter. Sorry I took so long and I am so sorry that this story is short. Reviews would help me a LOT! So what do you think the announcement is about? Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**SammiPupTan**


	7. It's Finally Here!

**A/N: I'm SOOO SORRY! I had a lot to do and if you are a Maplestory Series fan, give me some support and watch my first video ever on Youtube! Here's the link: channel/UC4H8YGJ4aBpfMi7eVk7-avg if you just want to watch it for fun or give it moral support and I would be updating more if you guys would subscribe and give it a like. I have gotten inspirations for new stories but I won't be starting until I finish this story. I got an idea from this author after reading this book and it inspired me to use that. I would recommend stories and they would all be on 'Bori'. And since I didn't do this 4 chapters ago, I would give you 5 recommendations at the end of this chapter. Enough blah di blah blah. Get on with the reading! BTW I am doing this in POVs from now on. Third Person's POV is not my thing. I find it really hard to do so I would switch 2 POVs every chapter so that means each chapter would be focusing on 1 couple.**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Victorious. How many times do I have to say this?**_

Tori's POV

I was with Beck having some alone time with our fingers intertwined at the lunch table because we released early, but... I was so distracted by what Sikowitz said yesterday about some important thing. "Babe, do you want to grab a bite from the Grub Truck? Babe? TORI?! HELLO?!" I was snapped out of my trance. "Huh? Sorry babe, didn't hear what you said. What were you saying?", "Are you sure your okay? What's on your mind?", "Nothing. What were you saying before?", "I was just asking if you wanted to gra-", "What do you think the announcement is from Sikowitz class yesterday?" I interrupted. "Don't worry Tor, I don't think it's anything serious. He'll tell us today anyway. So, do you want anything from the Grub Tru-", "Do you think that Sikowitz got fired and will be no longer in this school?" I once again interrupted, "Tori. Why are you so worried about this? Just sit back and relax. Now what do you want to eat?" Beck saw me hesitating and breathing in and out heavily. Beck tried to reassure me by giving helpful guesses "Maybe there's a new person coming in the school." I gave him a agitated look "What if it's a girl? Then she'll steal you away from me and you won't care for me and I'll lose the guy I worked so hard to get and all my effort being wasted and I'm gonna be all alone." I sobbed and sobbed while Beck tried to calm me down. He shushed me in a comforting manner not the rude one but relaxing type. "Yo what's going on with Tor?" Andre came and saw me crying into Beck's chest "She's worried about the announcement Sikowitz mentioned yesterday." Beck answered for me. "Yeah, we're trying to soothe someone too." I was trying to find a bawling Cat but I found a whimpering Robbie which was close enough. "I-I'm just a-afraid that he was g-going to get rid of m-m-me. Wah!" sobbed Robbie. Beck could hear my stomach growling "Why don't I grab us salads, Tori?" He could feel me nod against his chest and me moving away from him to let him get out of his seat.

_Fast Forward to end of lunch._

_Be-do-be-do-beeee!_

"Come on Tori. Let's find out the announcement you have been dying to know about!" Beck held his hand out like a gentleman. I slowly reached for his hand when I saw a flash of yellow, pink and blue zoom by me and Beck was no longer in front of me. I saw him trying to wriggle his way out of a familiar girl's grip. I think that girl was called Ellie? Elan? No, Elaine! That's what her name was. I saw she was trying to plant her lips onto Becks but kept missing. At first, I didn't know what she was doing so I tilted my head to the side with a confused look but when her lips finally managed to be in collision with Beck's. "GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOYFRIEND!" I wailed. I pulled her off him by pulling her hair and jumping on her, pummelling my fists onto her face which had lips that she could not keep to herself. "Tori! Tori, that's enough!" Beck cried while trying to keep me away from pounding her to death and getting charged for murder. "Guys! Help me with Tori and pull Elaine far away from her!" Everyone but me and Beck ran to where we were and broke us off. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, what is going on here?" questioned Jade. "This lame excuse for a girl tried stealing my boyfriend and kissed him!" I responded with anger clearly shown in my voice. "Let's go to class first and then we'll talk about it after school, k babe?"Beck suggested. Of course, right now I am too angry to think so I just shrugged and nodded. "Come on, let's go to class." Beck stated, putting his hand out like before but added something quite cute "Shall we go my lady?"

Beck's POV

We were in the classroom with Sikowitz blabbing on about something concerning robotic hamsters. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Tori bitting her nail and slightly rocking backwards and forwards by using her feet to push her off the ground. "Now! I am going to tell you humanoids the announcement!" Tori shot up but refrained herself from standing up. "I would like to announce that we have a new student moving here today! His name is Tobian. Get out here Tobian!" For some reason, Tobian came in from the window with a coconut in his hand. _Oh great! Another weirdo but isn't this what Hollywood Arts is? _Beck thought. "Sikowitz, here's your coconut. I was walking and suddenly someone gave me a coconut and told me to give to you by climbing through the window." _Oh, guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Seems like a normal guy, well...kinda._ I looked around the whole room and all the girls including Robbie**(A/N: I just felt like putting that in for funzies!) **making googly eyes at him and all the guys scowling at him. I guess it's either their jealous of him or they want to be him. I then turned my attention to Tori and saw her just nonchalantly lie back in her seat looking at her nails like she doesn't care about the announcement at all. _That's my Tori. Only having me in her eyes._ Tobian was this tall guy with spiky hair that had blonde highlights. He was wearing a black cross and a leather jacket with a matching tight-fitting leather pants that hug his body perfectly. He had a dark red v neck t-shirt under his jacket. Tobian had eyeliner on with some ear studs on the top of his ear. He also had black military boots but luckily he had no spikes on him or his clothes. "Now!" Sikowitz scanned the room for someone and finally found him or should I say, _her_ "Tori! You shall show Tobian his way around the school and since he is in all of your classes, you shall assist him of what he has missed out! Alright now, be gone!", "Sikowitz, does that mean I can't hang out with Tori while she is helping Tobian?" I shouted across the room. "Sorry Beck, I'm afraid not. He might not be comfortable about having another male threatening him with your good looks and your fluffy hair. Like two male lions trying to be the leader of the pride of lions. Evacuate my class and go to lesson." The whole class left like a swarm of bees of to collect honey. Since I was also in all of Tori's classes, I ran to her and pulled her aside for a minute. "Sorry Tobian, I'm just going to borrow my girlfriend for a minute. Just wait there." When I pulled Tori to the side, a swarm of girls instantly filled the spot where I was standing a second ago like they did before. "Beck, what do you wan-" I stopped her mid-sentence by violently placing my lips on hers. I could feel her wiggling under my grasp but since my grip was so strong, she decided to give in and kiss me back. After one minute, Tobian broke our kiss by tapping on my shoulder and asking "Do you think Tori can show me to class now?", "Another minute Tobian, I need to ask Tori something" I reasoned. Tobian nodded his head to show that he got the message and slowly moved backwards. "What is it Beck?" questioned Tori, raising her eyebrow. "Will you come over after school?", "Of course!", "One more thing,", "Yes?", "Special goodbye kiss?" Tori bobbed her head in agreement and started creeping her head up to mine. I lowered his head to meet Tori's and the kiss started slow but got more heated shortly. We finally pulled away and held hands until only our fingertips were touching. "Bye Beck, I'll miss you" I stared even when Tori turned the corner and waited for another minute before waking my legs up and going to class.

**A/N: Again, soooo sorry I took so long to update. I'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible because I have a LOT of ideas for other stories and I can't start them now because if I can't handle this, then I can't handle anything else. The 5 recommendations are : 'Victorious Goes to Squaw Valley' by Maple Pup, 'Tutoring the guy I hated the most' by xxpurplebluexx, 'God Bless That Black Eye' by BorixJannyxoxo, 'A Bori Story' by LittleKidAtHeart, 'The Music or The Misery' by BrokenAria. And that's all the recommendations for today! See you next time on Shooting Star! No wait...that's way to cheesy, let me try again. Well...this is awkward. Let me check the cool invention called the INTERNET, it's the thing your using to read this. AHA! Found one! Here it goes. Don't die on me and keep reading! I lied, I tried finding one on the internet but I couldn't so I just thought of that on the spot. Let me say it again so you can GET A LIFE! Just KIDDING! I don't mean that but I got to stop typing so that I CAN GET A LIFE! **

**Don't die on me and keep reading!**

**-Love SammiPupTan591**


	8. Multi-Chapter! YAY!

**A/N: "PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND PLACE THE CHAPTER ON !" *Steps into the light with hands up* "Please don't shoot, I have more free time cause' my holidays are here. YAY! And they just ended" Sooooo SORRY! Hey, I'm just a little girl, how much can I do? I still have yet to learn what LOL means, JK! I know what it means, is it Live Out Lives, Live Out Lies or Lose One Leg? JK AGAIN! I know it means Laugh Out Loud. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have a life people! I don't just sit around, read fan fiction and watch The Nanny and F•R•I•E•N•D•S all day! Just Kidding! I do. I have school and stuf- eh, you know the drill. I am having a huge writer's block. I have gotten into this fandom called Jerina and it's about Jerome and Nina from House of Anubis plus another one called Cy which is from Shake it Up! And for those who haven't heard about it, it is between Cece Jones and Ty Blue, Rocky Blue's older brother. I know there's like a little age difference but I just like them together for some reason. Hey! Don't act like that has never happened to you, you know it has! And I haven't been working on my Maplestory series either. Don't pressure me and I will get all of this done. I just had the hormones kick in and I will be more responsible! YAY! Now on with the show! Uh, I mean story. Why do I keep saying that! What is wrong with me?! Up, pup, pup, pup. Don't answer that! That's a rhetorical question. Don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter that would contain Fanfic Reccomendics! (Please help me find a catchy name for this but if you guys are okay with this write a review or PM me!) BTW! Not to be confused with BTL, I am going to give you guys a long chapter because of my long absence. Plus, this is going to be covering all three couples! And there's actually 3 chapters in here after tricking you guys into thinking I had new chapters but I disappointed you by putting in a late update notice. First Jandre, next Cabbie and finally Bori. From the time I started and by the time I finish, it should be next month. (And it is, I started last month!) Don't judge me! I'm not like those expert writers that can whip up a new chapter in 1 hour! I have to get the spelling right which is not a problem for me but I have to expand my vocabulary! CUT ME SOME SLACK!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing other than the story. All rights go to their rightful owners. Why do I have to keep saying this? I've probably been hurting your eyes after saying this much and you haven't even read any part of this chapter yet. I should really stop now. Okay, I've stopped.**_

* * *

_Chapter 6 ~ Tobian's Dark Spell_

(Jade's POV) *Before Tobian came*

I have no idea why everyone is so obsessed with what Sikowitz has to say. I think there's a new box filled with scissors! Andre says that I have an obsession with scissors but I think that it's just a hobby. Maybe I get to cut someone's hair with the scissors! I wasn't listening to Sikowitz but I had a feeling that he was talking about the announcement Tori was so worried about. I was too busy in my own world called "Blades of Gory" It was like Winter Snow land for me.

I was snapped out of my trance when a really cute and cool bad boy climbed out of the window holding the coconut. All I heard was "...Tobian," So his name's Tobian huh? I like that name. Maybe him and I could name our kids that... NO! I like Andre, Tobian's the one I love. No, what am I saying?! Andre, Andre, Tobian. ANDRE! What is with him? It's like he put a spell on me with his bad boy features and clothes and make-up. No, he's just putting on a show. But something about him just brings a smile to my face. Wait, why am I smiling? Stop smiling, just put on a straight face... that I can't seem to get!

Uh oh, I feel eyes burning onto my face. I look out the corner of my eye to see Andre staring at me with a stern look and his face and steam coming out of his ears and the top of his head looks like it's gonna pop out from all the anger inside him. Is it me or does he look hot when he's angry. Other people say he looks constipated but I think a banana would fix it.**(A/N: Like the pun? If you don't get it, search up 'Foods to help constipation'.)**

When the bell rang, I quickly got up and ran to the exit without looking back. Good thing the rest of my classes are not with Andre, I would be in hell. I need to think of an excus- My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pulled me to make me turn around.

"Why were you smiling when the new kid entranced**(A/N: is entranced a word? If it's not, I think it should...)** through the window?" Andre interrogated. "Uh... Erm, I don't know! I have to get to class! See ya!" I said, making a run for it and went to my next class but not before I heard Andre shout "We're still meeting after school right?", I couldn't ignore him or he would get suspicious so I said what anyone could have said "Yeah, sure!" I have until the end of the day before I have to meet up with Andre. Hm... What to lie, what to lie?

School went by really fast considering that I wasn't paying attention to any of it. During half of the classes, I was thinking about the new kid and the other half I was thinking about what lie to tell Andre. Yes, I thought up of the perfect lie, well, not perfect but believable for Andre to not get mad at me for smiling like a buffoon at him.

**~Bee-do-bee-do-beeee!~ **

Thank Satan for the bell! I found the perfect lie for him. I'll tell him that I was thinking of scissors to cut his clothes and hair. Yea! That sounds believable, right?

"Yo Jade! It's the end of school and you're gonna tell me what is it with you looking at Tobian all lovey dovey?" I had no idea that I was already walking to Andre. "Andre! You scared me!" I wailed, putting my hand on my chest and breathing heavily. "Me? Scared you? Something must be going on!" Andre suspected. "Um...Um...I was just too busy remembering notes for my test tomorrow." I lied. "All right Jade, I'll let it go but I'm not gonna let this go. So... you haven't answered my previous question.", "Oh! Now I remember! I was just um... thinking about scissors!" I exclaimed, lying through my teeth. Andre put his fingers like he was shooting someone then placed it on his chin. "Something's fishy here" He predicted. "Are you hungry? Let's go for some frozen yogurt!" I said, trying to distract him from that subject, taking his hand and dragging him towards magical portal called _**doors**_**.**

"Jade, I don't think your telling me the truth. You knowthat since we're a couple, there's something called 'honesty' and I think we should have that in our relationship. And if you can't tell me the truth, I don't think we should have a relationship at all." Andre lectured. "No no no no, Andre, don't leave me please! Please don't leave me! You can't do this to me!" I cried, nose running and tears dipping off my face with my mascara smudged. "I'm gonna give you one more chance but if I see something I don't like, then, you know what happens." I laughed, well, half-laughed and half-cried at that. "You'll love me and acted like that never happened?" I joked. "Depends on what you do." We hugged then kissed for a mere second until I heard Andre's phone ring.

He pulled out his phone and put his phone to his ear and that was a _**WRONG **_idea. It turns out it was his grandma and you could hear her a mile away. Andre's grandmother found another weird announcement "ANDRE! THERE'S A BOX THAT KEEPS MAKING NOISE!", "GRANDMA, THAT'S CALLED A TV!", "BUT THE BEE GEES ARE OVER!", "GRANDMA! GRANDMA! THAT'S A T-, NEVERMIND! I'M COMING OVER THERE!" Andre turned to me "Sorry I got-", I cut him off "Yeah, yeah, I could hear your grandmother, you were on speaker!", Andre protested "Uh...I did not put her on speaker." We had an awkward moment which was broken by a 'Bye' from Andre. I was about to go through the 'mystical threshold' when I heard screaming and someone running and yelling 'HELP!'. Even though I've only heard that voice once or twice today, I knew that voice instantly. Tobian. I saw him and called him. He saw me, smiled a little bit and before I knew it, he dragged me the corner and hid with me.

"What is going o-" I tried asking him, whisper-yelling before I was interrupted by his finger pressing against my lips and hearing a long 'shush' from him. When he saw that the coast was clear, he dragged me out of the corner and hugged me tightly, I was shocked at first because no one other than Andre, Cat, Beck, Tori or maybe Robbie depending on how I feel on that day can hug me. I just hugged him back because he seemed cool enough that I could hang out with him. We stayed this way till I heard a person's voice that had hurt in it "Jade?" I pulled away from Tobian and looked at the boy with an apologetic face "Andre, it's not what it looks like!"

* * *

(Andre's POV)

I was walking out of the school doors and on my way to my house when I remembered I left my homework in my locker. I snapped my fingers, turned on one foot and started walking towards the school again. I stepped through the double doors and was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a scene that plunged a knife through my heart.

I saw **Jade **_**hugging **_**Tobian. **

"Jade?" I asked, trying to hide the pain in my voice which I horribly failed at. "Andre, it's not what it looks like!" She claimed, trying to convince me. "Well I know what it looks like an it looks like you were embracing him!" Tobian tried to persuade me but I cut him off by putting my hand up, signalling him to stop. "Now's not the time to speak gothy!"

I focused on Jade and started asking her questions "What is going on?! Why is he hugging you and why are you hugging him? I thought I just gave you a lecture about our relationship and honesty between us?" I said, pointing at him and her simultaneously. "I er... well, you see, it went like this... um-", I stopped her from trying to persuade me. "Let me cut you right there Jade, your hugging him cause' you wanted to?" I asked, wanting to get hom-, wait, I could wait all day. "NO! It's not that, it's just that Tobian was thanking me.", "For what?" I asked, wondering what could she have possibly done that makes him want to hug her. "She was helping me from being savaged by fangirls." Tobian came in, trying to 'save' the day. "What fangirls?" What is it with me questioning them like I'm a detective? Jade explained "You know the ones that would run after you if you are new and _extremely _HOT!" I had a confused look on my face "But I wasn't chased by fangirls." Jade smirked "That's because I growled at them whenever I saw any girl coming to you" She then did a sexy purr in my ear.

"Fine, I believe you, but this is your last chance. Anyway, I have to go and keep yelling at my grandma." I said, not wanting to leave my girlfriend. I finally went to my locker, got my homework and left the school. Maybe I am over-reacting just a little bit, okay, a lot! Fine! I confess! I am quite overprotective when it comes to girlfriends. Geesh! Why are you so consistent into wanting to know me? Well this IS my mind... Hm...

* * *

_Chapter 7 ~ The Red Head and The Brunette_

(Robbie's POV)

Cat and I were holding hands and on our way to our final class when Cat stopped me and turned, facing me and asked something I would have not expected "What were you doing looking at Tobian dreamily? What, am I not good enough for you?", "Of course not Kitty Cat, it's just that I was fascinated by his attire. He was looking so cool and it made me wonder if..." I started trailing off, hopping this bubbly figure also known as my girlfriend would drop the subject "If what?", "You know what? Let's go to class and then I'll buy you some frozen yogurt. How's that sound?" I patronised, hoping that me buying the frozen yogurt would make her buy my distraction. "Yay!"

Yes! Now time to go to cla- "But you still haven't answered my question!" Cat demanded, stomping her foot and crossing her arms like a little girl, even though she is, you get my point! What does a teenage boy have to do to get off the hook? "I'll tell you first thing after school." I stated. putting her pinky out in front of me. "Promise?", "Promise" I then wrapped my pinky around her pinky and she gave me a nice, sweet and not-so short kiss. When we stopped, she took my hand and led me to class.

**~Bee-do-bee-do-beeee!~**

Finally, when class was over, I was stopped by a pair of smooth and soft hands which gently took me by the collar and pulled me to the lockers. She, and I was hoping it was a she, pushed me against the colourful lockers. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, that person pressed his or her lips onto mine. I thought it was Cat so I kissed her back. For some reason, this kiss felt different to Cat's normal kisses but I just shrugged the feeling off. *Gasp* I know that gasp anywhere.

CAT! I pushed the person kissing me away from me and turned to see Cat's adorable face having a sad, confused and surprised look on her face all at once. "Cat, it's not what it seems!" I exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?", "It's just that I thought this person was you so when she kissed me, I kissed her back." I explained. "Why did you kiss her if she didn't have red hair like a red velvet cupcake!?" Cat said, pointing to the girl.

I look over at the girl and saw...Elaine! Before I could ask Elaine about what is going on, Cat stormed off running "Elaine! I thought you liked Beck? Why are you jeopardising my relationship with Cat?", "Before I answer that, why did you kiss me back even though you didn't see a red-haired girl?"

I looked at this tall, slim and beautiful brunette and dragged her to the janitor's closet.

Wait! Why did I call her beautiful? Anyway, It feels like I'm showing her a tour of my everyday school life where at least once a day, one of us in our gang goes in the janitor's closet.

"You still haven't answered my question, why did you kiss me back even though you didn't see a red-haired girl?" She asked, hands on her hips. "I closed my eyes because I either thought someone was going to hit me or something like that. Before I could even catch a glimpse of your hair, my eyes were CLOSED!" I explained slowly but a bit too loud.

Elaine held a finger to her ear "Jessh! Even the Queen could hear you!", "Sorry" I apologised. "Now _you_ haven't answered _my_ question," I asked, wondering if that was just a distraction from her answering my question. "Why did you kiss me and not Beck? I thought you liked him? Why are you ruining me and Cat's relationship?" I was flooding her with questions. Or should I say _**questions**_? **(A/N: That had no pun or anything I just felt like putting it there, OK? Don't judge me!)**

Elaine kept opening an closing her mouth when she looked like she was about to answer but decided not to. If you ask me she looks like a fish out of water! "JUST SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled, too tired of seeing the same old thing which was getting my hopes up and then crushing it every single time.

Finally, like 200 years later, Elaine finally came out with an answer. "Ok, you want to know why? I'll tell you why. I do like Beck but a girl's got to try something new." She replied seductively, fingering the buttons on my collar.

"Stop it!" I ordered.

"Now, you still haven't given me the explanations to my other 2 questions, well, I'll consider your previous response as an answer to my first _**and**_ second questions so that leaves you with 1 more question to go! Now answer!"

Elaine hesitated, fiddling with her thumbs and biting her lip. She looks cute when she does that... WHAT AM I THINKING?! I love CAT! Elaine's the one I want! No, CAT! What is going on here? Elaine looked like she was about to respond so I quickly paused the argument in my head.

"Well, you see...the thing is...you see-", "OH COME ON ALREADY!"

"Fine! I wanted to you to break up with Cat, be with me , Beck would be jealous, leave Tori, and be with me!" Elaine said, shy at first but happy at the last part. "I can't believe I'm saying this but,-" **(A/N: I know I HATE cliffhangers but... HA Another cliffhanger! I gonna end this, *dramatic tone* ****with a cliffhanger.**** Find out what he said in chapter 10.)**

* * *

(Cat's POV)

Oh PHOOEY! "ARG!" I scream while jumping onto my bed, landing my face in the pillow. I cry into my pillow while hitting my arms and legs onto the bed like a five-year old. What's that supposed to mean?! Wait, why am I fighting with myself? I still can't believe Robbie would cheat on me! Why? What is wrong with me? I always date guys who end up kissing people from Hollywood Arts. For example, Tori kissed Daniel and... That's not the point! The point is... What was the point again? I thought.

I was reminded of what the point was when I saw a green phone icon on my computer screen and below it had 'Cute Boyfriend' which was supposed to be Robbie. I should really change that name. I answered it and Robbie's face popped up.

"Hey Kitty Cat!" He yelled happily while waving. "Don't called me that!" I barked, folding my arms across my chest and pouting. "C'mon baby, don't be like that!", "Robbie! You still have to explain to me why you kissed Elaine? Is that her name?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and using my pointy finger to point to my lip like I was thinking.

"Um...Er...Honey, she was...er...trying to get me involved in her...um...plan. And yes that is her name, sweetie.", "What plan?!" Robbie delayed his answer for a while before giving me a lame excuse "I can't tell you sweetems, because, ha. Funny and _**long**_ story." Emphasising on the word _**long**_

"Tell me, I've got all day." I challenged. "Huh, funny story and it's long too. I've told you that, haven't I? Well, the thing is that Elaine, thought that I was Beck and thought that he was wearing a curly-haired wig and fake glasses. So she made a move on him, not knowing that it was me. Ha, turns out it wasn't that long and by the looks of you face it wasn't funny." He clarified, hooking a finger to the collar of his shirt and tugging it, adding "Is it hot in here?"

He was sweating like no tomorrow! His glasses were fogging up and his curly hair was sticking to his face. I knew he was lying because that was one of the symptoms of him lying. The other was that he would stutter, A LOT! "Is that true, really true?" I wanted to make him confess that he is lying because I do not like liars! "Of-f-f c-co-o-ur-rs-se b-ba-b-by!" I stood up and pointed at him. "Your lying!", "What? No-o-o I a-am n-no-o-t!"

"You know what? I can't take this anymore! I think we should take a break!", "Yea, I agree, let's go get some ice-cream or frozen yogurt or something! I'll meet you at-" I cut him off "No...A break from _**us**_"

* * *

_Chapter 8 ~ What does he have that I don't?_

(Tori's POV)

I had no idea that Tobian was so fun to hang out with!

I'm meeting Beck at my locker, then he's gonna bring me somewhere. He said it's a surprise.

I was putting some sheets of paper and a few books into my bag when I was greeted by some surprisingly soft hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" I knew that voice immediately.

I want to freak him out a little bit. "Er...Tough one," I said while tapping my finger against my chin "Is it Tobian?" A smirk formed on my face.

Beck pulled his hands away from my face before you could saw 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time'. Scrap that! He pulled his hands away before you could say 'Pea'.

"What?!" I turned around to face him and yelled "Gotcha!" happily while pointing at him with both of my hands.

He linked my arms with his and led me out of the door.

"So...where are you bringing me?" I asked, enthusiastically.

"I told you! I won't tell until we get there!" I pouted and after hearing the news I slouched and pretended to be upset.

"Anyway, I had a REAL fun time with Tobian today." The moment Beck heard his name I saw him stiffen and his face cringe.

"Really? What type of fun?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You know, meeting someone for the first time kind of fun." I said cooly.

"Ha ha ha. No I don't!" Was Beck being jealous? This is the first time I've seen him jealous. I am so turned on right now!

"Is wittle little Becky wecky jealous?" I said in a baby voice, slightly poking him in the cheek with my index finger and twisting it a bit.

"No..." He scoffed before pouting and saying "Maybe...Sorta...Kinda"

"Aw" I cooed "There's nothing to be worried about baby!" Putting my arm around him and bringing him closer to me.

"Really?" He asked, with his 'high hopes' smile. Yes, I know him well enough to know all his gestures and emotions.

"Really." I then gave him a reassuring hug and kiss on the lips.

We finally got to his car but before he opened the passenger door for me, he put a blindfold on me. "Beck, what are you doing?"

"I'm want to give you a surprise so keep that on until I say you can take that off." He led me in, which didn't go well. "OUCH!" I bumped my head onto the roof of his car.

"Sorry! Now I'll buckle your seatbelt for you and you have to wait there." I agreed and sat there like a good girl.

"Are we there yet?", "Nope" He teased, popping the 'p'. I kept doing this every minute. After several times of doing this and I mean _**SEVERAL, **_we were finally here. YAY! I took of my blindfold and it revealed the most romantic thing I have ever seen!

There was a boat, with a candlelight dinner and a band of string instruments. "I thought you might want something like this after having a long day of teaching someone _**OUR**_ school."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wow! I've been hanging out with Cat for _**TOO**_ long. "Nothing, it's just that our school is quite big and there's a lot of things about people's talents and stuff?"

"Are you saying I can't handle these stuff?" I questioned furiously, hands on hips. "No, no! Wait...Why are we even talking about this? Let's just eat and I have a surprise for you later!"

"Got another insult for me?" I mocked sarcastically. "Ha ha ha...Please sit down and eat." He laughed nervously. I raised my right eyebrow at that. "What is wrong with you today, honey?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing babe, let's just eat and talk about your day, Okay?" I was STARVING so I didn't want to argue anymore.

"So how's your day, sweetheart?" He asked me as I started eating. I had a mouthful of salad so I put up my hand to indicate that I'm going to take a while to reply him. After what had seemed hours, I finally swallowed my food and was about to say something when I heard a big splash.

"What was that?", "Probably a seagull falling into the water. Now, how was your day?" He seemed intrigued about how my day was. "Um... Fine? Like I said earlier, I spent the whole day with Tobian, showing him the show and stuff."

I noticed Beck stiffened at his name again. "Oh yeah? Was, was, was he funny? Huh? Was he so funny that strawberry milk flew out of your nose." His grip tightened as he asked my those series of questions.

"Beck, what is going on? Why are you so jealous?" I asked, putting my hand on his hand with worry. "What, what, what are you talking about? I'm, I'm, I'm not jealous!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Honey, tell the truth." I ordered sternly. "Fine. Okay, the reason I'm jealous is because Tobian seems like he's getting more attention from the girls than me. I raised my eyebrows at this. Beck noticed this and tried to change my perspective.

"Not that I usually get a lot of girls, but because I thought that he would seduce you too!" He said while hugging me. "Smooth..." I whispered sarcastically in his ear. We broke apart and he told me to dig in.

After we were done he clasped his hands and exclaimed "Follow me!", I trusted him so I decided to go on with it and he dragged me into a room inside the boat. I was amazed of what could be in a boat! It was a room with arcade games, cakes and pastries, a ping ping table, vending machines and a chocolate fountain with strawberries on the side. "WOW!" Was all I could come up with. There are no words to describe what I'm feeling right now!

"I'm guessing from that comment, you like it?" I looked at him in disbelief "Like it? I LOVE it!" I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him into a long hug. After that, we looked into each other's faces and kissed. Pulling apart, I smirked "And that's _**my**_ present to _**you.**_" We went around playing ping pong, eating chocolate and strawberries, playing arcades, buying candy from the vending machines and eating the cakes and pastries as a dessert.

We finally finished the boat ride and we got off. Beck drove me back home and gave me one last kiss before I went in my home, changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

Maybe I'll tell him about my day with Tobian tomorrow, if I get the chance to!

* * *

(Beck's POV)

So Tobian is going on MY LIST! Oh, what list you ask? It's a 'Kill because he has or might have hit on my beautiful girlfriend, Tori' list. The people on it are – Daniel **(A/N: I don't know his last name and all of these are from .com) **, Ryder Daniels and Steve Carson. And Tobian just joined the gang.

I have no idea why Sikowitz chose Tori to help Tobian. I know he doesn't want his new student to be mauled by girls but to choose MY girlfriend, out of every other sane gir-. Yeah, Tori was the only sane girl there... But why girls? Why not guys? Except guys would beat him up because there girlfriends kept staring at him like a cute and cuddly teddy bear.

Now that I think about it, he made the right choice... Darn that thing called common sense! But Tori didn't like him. Did she? No... Yes... Maybe? I guess I'll beat him up tomorrow at school _**without**_ Tori finding out.

Hm... Where to go, where to go... The janitor's closet? No, the whole gang goes in there once a day. The men's bathrooms? No, Robbie and Andre might see and tell Tori. Oh! I found a place! Behind the Grub Truck! No one ever goes there! Perfect!

I _**finally**_ finished changing. I went to brush my teeth and while using one hand to brush my teeth, I wrote down a the thing I'm going to do to Tobian. I have a sticky notes pad and a pen on the side for reminders like these. Well, not like _**these**_ but like, buy milk or pick up Tori, something like that. 'Beat up Tobian behind Grub Truck' is what I wrote on the pad and also 'Pick up Grandma from airport'. I ripped it off from the pad and stuck it on the right side of my mirror.

**(*WARNING* Angst section, if you don't want to read it...Don't. *YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*)** I went over to my bed and literally jumped into it. I pulled the covers and drifted off to deep sleep. I was having a dream that it was me and Tori's wedding. I was wearing a silver suit with black linings and the collar and pockets **(A/N: If you want to see the suit, it's on my profile)**and I was about to kiss the bride when Tobian burst open the chapel doors and yelled "STOP! I OBJECT!", "What are you doing?!" I asked, letting go of Tori's hand and slowly walking towards him. "I want to tell Tori that I love her and I want to marry her!" He shouted, brisk-walking down the aisle. "Oh Tobian! Yes! I love you and I do want to marry you!" Cried Tori who placed both of her hands at her chest whenever a girl is moved before running to him, only to be carried bridal-style out of the chapel. "Hey wait! That's supposed to be me!" I called after them, running after the 'Just Married' car.

Suddenly, my surroundings got dark and it started to rain. I was drenched and my supposed-to-be wife left with the man that I hated the most. I kept screaming "TORI!TORI!" after her but I don't think she could hear me. I still kept calling after her even when there was no hope. I fell to the ground and cried. I didn't care what people thought. Out of the blue, two bright lights were getting bigger and bigger and were coming closer to me. I heard a loud horn and before I knew it, I was hit by a large truck.

How did I know this? I was staring at my dead, limp body on the ground, with a bloody border. No one, not even the truck driver, bothered to see if I was hurt or anything. **(Angst section over)**

I shot upwards, waking up and covered in sweat and gasping for air. Why would I even dream that? I checked my phone and it's 3:45 am. I went to use the bathroom, made sure I washed my hands and drank some hot milk. I don't want to be using dirty hands when I put stuff in my mouth, that's disgusting!

I went to bed again and got some sleep. This time round, it was an alternative ending to my previous dream. I finally kissed the bride and I literally swept her off her feet. One hand was under her knees and the other was holding her back. I carried her to the car and we were making out the whole ride and it was so passionate.

I woke up smiling, getting out of my bed and taking a nice warm shower after brushing my teeth with mint toothpaste. My whole mouth taste minty! That shower feels refreshing and I put on my nicest clothes and got in my car to pick up Tori before going to school.

Before I knew it, I was at her house, getting out of the car and locking it. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard a muffled "I GOT IT!" The door opened and it was the wrong Vega to the one I wanted to see. "Hey Beck!" Trina flirted and gave me a flirtatious smile. I raised my eyebrows at this. "Um...Trina, you do know I'm dating your sister, right?" Trina stepped away from the door for me to enter and scoffed "Yeah! I totally know that! I just want to know my sister's boyfriend better..._or when she dumps you and come to me for comfort." _She whispered the last part but I ignored it and yelled Tori's name.

After a minute of calling her name, she finally came down and announced herself "I'm here! I'm here! The- Do I look beautiful?" I nodded and added "Always." She continued "The beautiful Tori is here!" while gracefully walking down the stairs...only to be tripped by the last step. I took one big step, held my two hands out and caught her.

"Ha! Can't even walk down the steps without tripping! Watch this!" Trina gloated. She _**tried**_ to walk gracefully up the stairs and tripped on all of the steps except for 2 steps. "Yea...I'm watching. Let's go!" Tori pulled me out of her door and in the car.

I forgot to go to the bathroom before I left so I told Tori I'll meet her by her locker. I saw Tobian walk past me and I shot him a death glare but it was short that I guess he didn't see it. I didn't look back to see where he was going because it would look like I care...Which I totally don't!

I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. When I turned the corner, I said the most appalling thing ever!

**A/N: To be continued...IMEDIATELY! (I got this from a movie, can you guess what movie it is from? The answers would be announced next chapter.) I didn't want to give you guys another cliffhanger because I already gave you one so...yeah!**

Tori was kissing Tobian!

TORI WAS KISSING TOBIAN!

I never thought Tori would be so unfaithful to me! "TORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She broke away from the kiss and had a shocked look on her face. She looked at me, then at Tobian and at me again before saying the most typical line ever in this situation "It's not what it looks like!" I nodded like I find it unbelievable and scoff "That's what they all say!" Before walking away. Tori ran up to me and begged for me to forgive her. "Fine! If you give me a reason why you kissed Tobian, I'll forgive you." I can't believe I'm putting my relationship with Tori on an edge but, I got to do what I got to do!

* * *

**A/N: Tricked ya! I did put a cliffhanger if you think this is a cliffhanger. Some people don't think this is a cliffhanger but whatever! The 3 recommendations are 'Beauty and The Beast' by PineappleBuddy19, 'A New Feel' by HydeLuver, and 'The Beauty and The Burnout' by MagnificentMichelle. I'm thinking of putting other fandoms like Jerina, Cy or Dramione. Oh I forgot to tell you Puppies, that's what I'm gonna call you guys from now on and YOUR GONNA LIKE IT! I'm into Dramione. And if you read my profile, I like couples that are unlikely to happen but are gonna happen. It depends. **

**Don't die on me and keep on reading! (Still need someone to help me with an intro and an outro! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! If you have an idea, PM me! Or put it in as a review.)**

**-SammiPupTan**


End file.
